1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless communication system and method thereof, more particularly to a wireless communication for high-speed transport and method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the 21st century, high-speed vehicles have played an important role in transportation. For example, the Taiwan high-speed rail system which will be operating in the near future has estimated speeds for trains at a maximum of 300 km/h. Other than using satellite communication, current wireless communication systems, such as the global system for mobile communication (GSM) and the code division multiple access (CDMA) system, are not able to support a mobile unit in such a fast moving environment to maintain a stable connection. Devices affected are, for example, mobile phones or wireless communication modules.
For the mobile unit in the fast moving environment and in a current wireless communication system, a fading effect or a Doppler effect affects connectivity. For example in the GSM 900 system, even though it covers a broad region, it is still unable to support a mobile unit moving at more than 250 km/h to maintain a stable connection quality. Therefore, these wireless communication systems are not able to support mobile units on a high-speed train. If the high-speed train can provide a satellite phone for every passenger to communicate with the outside network, then installing satellite phones can greatly increase profitability for the high-speed train operators. Therefore how to improve current wireless communication to meet requirements of future high-speed trains is an important issue.